This invention relates to an adjustable combination numerical lock, especially to an adjustable combination numerical lock utilizing fewer elements to change the combination.
Originally, locks were designed so as to use a key to open them. But it is very inconvenient to carry keys around all the time and it often occurs that keys are lost or stolen. Therefore, manufacturers developed combination numerical locks which used a fixed combination of numbers to lock instead of key locking so that users would not have to worry about carrying too many keys and losing their keys. But as the combination numbers of the numerical lock is pre-set and can not be changed, the combination numbers may easily be acquired.
Therefore, this invention discloses a numerical lock which has an adjustable combination and utilizes a simpler construction to provide greater protection against theft.